


Caught Up In The Moment

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's in a bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In The Moment

## Caught Up In The Moment

by Tipton

Author's webpage: <http://None>

Author's disclaimer: Alas, not mine.

* * *

Hi, Chief. You're home early. Didn't you have a date with Tray? 

Yea. 

Something happened? 

Yea. 

Give, Chief. What happened? 

He threw me out. 

Before or after the good stuff? 

During. 

During? 

Yea. 

What happened, Chief? Chief....ah, Blair, tell me. 

I started to tell him about the Sakie tribe of Northern... 

Ah, Chief, how many times have I told you; sex first, anthropology second. 

I know, Jim, I know. I just got so caught up in the moment, that... 

What? 

Uh... 

Go on, Chief. 

Uh...caught up in the moment. I've got a problem, Jim. 

Sandburg! I don't want to hear about your sexual problems. Go see a therapist. 

No. 

You afraid to? I'll at least go with you as far as the waiting room. 

No, no, it's not that kind of problem. 

Spill it, Sandburg. Just what kind of a problem is it? 

One you can help me with. 

Hell you say. 

No, wait, listen to me, Jim. I really need your help. 

Oh, OK, what is it? 

Well...it's...I'mstuckandIneedyoutouseyoursensestogetmeout. 

Speak up, Blair. I said I'd help. 

But, Jim, you've got to promise not to get really pissed or laugh. 

Promise. 

OK, while things were still going smoothly... 

I said I didn't want the details. 

No, no, man, I'm not. It's just that I letTrayputalockingballclamponme. 

You WHAT? No, wait, I heard what you said. 

Jim, man, I need you to get me out of it. I need you to listen to it, see if you can hear the tumblers falling into place. Gee, man, I sure hope you can, because there's 9999 combinations. 

* * *

End


End file.
